Son Las Siete
by Menoli Sarangheo
Summary: Era, por tradición, que el chico osado sea sacado de la casa de la princesa; aunque en esta ocasión fue lo contrario. Y era por eso mismo que Naruto ayudaría, porque él es un buen amigo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Autor: **Menoli Sarangheo.  
**Parejas:** ItaNaru. SasuHina.  
**Género:** Humor.

* * *

**SON LAS SIETE**

**I: El Simple Problema. **

Itachi era un hombre que, a sus veinte y dos años de edad, ya tenía su vida decidida. No iba con juegos, con indecisiones, sus pasos eran firmes en lo que conciernan con sus acciones y sus propios propósitos, porque desde que eran muy joven se vio en la necesidad de tomar la batuta de la familia. Con una madre enferma que necesitaba del apoyo de un hombre, porque el que ella había elegido para toda la vida desgraciadamente había muerto, Itachi se vio en la necesidad de ayudar a su madre en todo lo que necesitara, no en lo que él pudiera sino en lo que ella necesitara; en ser un bastón y en crear confianza plena en su hogar, no importaba que tuviera once años, no importaba que aún estuviera en la escuela, lo único que deseaba era paz para ella, para él y especialmente para su hermano menor.

Cocina, ayudaba, limpiaba, era el mejor alumno, un hijo ejemplar y modelo a seguir. Sasuke se daba cuenta de eso y no podía sentir más que admiración por su hermano, un cariño grande y una obediencia única, de esas que un hijo le da a su padre.

Sasuke bromeaba a veces y en vez de decirle "nii-san" mejor le decía "oto-san", aunque sonaba gracioso decírselo mientras él esperaba en la mesa impaciente su comida y su hermano estaba en la cocina preparando los alimentos.

—"Oto-san, tengo hambre".

He Itachi no podía más que sonreír por eso y le servía los alimentos a su hermano, su madre siempre llegaba cuando el sol se ocultaba. Habían cambiado de residencia, una que no costara tanto y con la ayuda de su hijo mayor en la casa, se economizaba al máximo, por esa razón la señora Mikoto podía trabajar en algo que no la cansara tanto.

Y el tiempo había pasado, y la familia se sostenía de esa manera.

Ahora, con veinte dos años de edad Itachi no solo sabía lo que quería, sino que también trabajaba duro para obtenerlo lo más rápido posible. Por esa razón él no perdió tiempo al momento de salir del instituto y ahora ya tenía terminado su carrera universitaria.

Porque para Uchiha Itachi solo había una manera de superación y esa era: el estudio y trabajo duro. No podía haber otras cosas que intervinieran con esto… aunque eso lastimosamente Sasuke no podía saberlo. Al ser el menor y ser una responsabilidad para los demás, Sasuke lo que más hizo de niño fue obedecer a su hermano y ayudar a su madre.

No vivía con cargas en su espalda, el trataba de aligerarlas. Más ahora que Itachi tenía un buen trabajo su madre podía descansar tranquilamente. Por que el mayor se encargaba de la casa, y Sasuke se encargaba de si mismo a los dieciséis años de edad. Para Sasuke todo era estudiar… y salir con su novia.

Una chica linda y de su misma edad. Sasuke había quedado enamorado de ella, no a primera vista —porque para Sasuke el amor a primera vista no existe—sino con el paso del tiempo. Por sus acciones, sus comentarios, por lo tranquilo y amable que era. Esos amores son los que valen, porque no te haces falsas ilusiones y expectativas, sino que ibas conociendo… y queriendo al mismo tiempo.

Ella trabajaba en ocasiones y a Sasuke le tocó en muchos casos compartir turno con ella. Habían hecho de todo, desde trabajos en heladerías hasta en oficinas, aunque el último había sido obligatorio, porque el instituto requería eso para poder ingresar al último año. Hinata no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, lo hacía porque quería y a Sasuke no podía más que sentirse afortunado por eso.

De esa manera se fueron conociendo y por todo el acercamiento no pudieron más que caer en las redes de ellos mismos. Todo el instituto conocía a la pareja, porque Sasuke era buen alumno y porque Hinata era de esas chicas que no tienes otro sentimiento que protegerla por lo amable que era.

Por esa misma razón Sasuke no podía evitar tocarla, besarla y abrazarla. Pasaba con amor y paciencia sus labios por las mejillas, sus ojos, su frente y terminaba siempre en sus labios haciendo que a Hinata se le subieran el color al rostro por la agradable sensación que Sasuke siempre sacaba de ella. Y es que lo hacía con ternura, y con amor que Hinata podía sentir claramente cuando sus labios se unían y una danza suave comenzaba, en esos momentos ella se sentía completa.

Pero esa vez estaban en el cuarto de Sasuke, y el chico no le había puesto seguro a la puerta. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Itachi había ingresado a la habitación y había quedado sorprendido por eso.

—¡¿Qué es esto?

Creyó haber escuchado la chica, lo próximo que Hinata supo fue que estaba siendo llevada como muñequita de trapo por los pasillos y así poder ir tranquilamente a la puerta de ingreso, dónde pudo ver claramente a su Neji-niisan en la parte baja de la casa de dos pisos.

—¿Qué paso? —Neji vio a su prima con cara de que no entendía, mientras un molesto Itachi se la extendía como si fuera una cosa.  
—¡Qué tú prima esta pervirtiendo a mi inocente hermano!  
—¿Inocente? —repitió Hinata sin entender.  
—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo responder Neji viendo a su prima, después de ver a Itachi y luego otra vez a Hinata. ¡Itachi debía estar loco! Mientras la chica por primera vez alza la vista y contempló el rostro del hermano de su novio ¡eran iguales! Pero por la mala cara que Itachi le hizo lo único que Hinata pudo hacer fue bajar la vista.  
—¡Espera Itachi, esto tiene una explicación! —pero Sasuke fue detenido por la mirada de advertencia a Itachi tan bien le salía, es que su oto-san si daba miedo cuando quería.  
—No te quiero volver a ver con esta niña ¿entendiste?  
—¡Pero no hice nada!  
—¡Por qué yo llegué antes!

Y fue de esa manera que Hyuuga Hinata conoció a su futuro cuñado, el cuñado que lo acompañaría por toda su vida.

* * *

Naruto reía… y seguía riendo. Y es que a él también le había pasado lo mismo —tres veces para ser preciso— ¡pero fue porqué él era el "pervertido"!

—¿Con qué inocente, eh?  
—Cállate, idiota —fue lo que Sasuke dijo de mala gana y solo pudo bufar molesto. Naruto seguía riendo y no podía parar, al imaginarse a una inocente Hinata ser tachada de esa manera y sacada al mismo tiempo ¡eso pasaba con el chico, no al revés!

Sasuke estaba ceñudo, sabía que su hermano no reaccionaría de buena manera porque en la cabeza de este solo estaba "estudio, estudio, estudio" y de cierta manera Itachi tenía razón —es decir ¿cuándo su grandioso hermano no la tendría?— pero tampoco era para que le prohibiera ese tipo de relación. Sasuke sabía que no podía reclamar, porque debido a él y a su madre su hermano se privó de muchas cosas y sería ilógico llevarle la contraria, pero… ¡es que Sasuke quería que él entendiera!

—Sasuke-kun —Hinata habló, tímida, tocando sus manos nerviosa —Yo… perdón por las molestias —dijo agachando su mirada, Sasuke le hizo entender que no era su culpa, sabía que su hermano se comportaría de esa manera así que no tenía que disculparse —Eh, no es por eso —aclaró Hinata rápidamente —Es que… las chicas me preguntaron por mi cita de ayer y yo les conversé todo y pues… —Hinata tragó saliva y cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta todo el salón no hacía más que verlos y burlarse sin que su risa fuera escandalosa.

—Con que los encontraron in fraganti, eh.  
—Hey Hinata deja al chico, no vez que aún no está en edad para eso.

Y los miembros del salón no hicieron más que reírse, haciendo que Sasuke quisiera que lo tragara la tierra, Hinata escuchaba las risas de las chicas y no hacía otra cosa más que tratar de hacerse chiquita —si podía— y no escuchar la burla de las demás.

Sasuke sabía que tenía que hablar con su hermano de alguna manera… pero es que Itachi daba miedo cuando quería.

¡Era como un padre, maldita sea! Se tiró encima del pupitre y deseó que las clases terminaran…o mejor no, no quería ver a oto-san aún.

* * *

—Oh, eso si es difícil —dijo Ino mientras limpiaba los filos de un vaso.

Yamanaka Ino era una chica alta, blanca, rubia y de ojos azules. No era japonesa pero había vivido ya mucho tiempo en el país y ella se sentía con todos los derechos iguales a los que alguien que haya nacido en el territorio. Era coqueta, segura y algo impertinente, pero eso no quitaba las buenas intenciones que siempre rondaban por su mente con las personas que quiere.

Hinata asintió con eso, después de haberle contado lo sucedido la vez anterior. Se encontraban trabajando medio tiempo, en una cafetería que quedaba a treinta minutos en bus desde su casa. Ino pensó un poco, frunciendo el ceño de manera adorable.

—Creo que a de tener mucho tiempo libre.  
—Neji-niisan dice que es un hombre que solo piensa en su trabajo, es abogado y como mi primo quiere serlo también ayuda de mensajero dentro del despacho, por eso son conocidos —dijo mientras seguía con sus labores, pronto tendría que sacar los pasteles del horno y empezarían con la decoración del mismo.  
—¡¿Y si le conseguimos una novia? —Dijo Ino, ilusionada, ante la idea que había tenido —Si es como Sasuke-kun yo estaría disponible, para mi no hay ningún problema en sacrificarme por unos buenos amigos —sonrió con confianza, Hinata la vio ilusionada encontrando una solución, quizás si Itachi-san veía que tener una relación era algo maravilloso, quizás se de cuenta que eso sería bueno para su hermano.  
—Gracias, Ino-san —dijo Hinata agradecida mientras la rubia solo asentía, y es que si era como el hermano menor ¡ella lo quería para sí solita!  
—Hey ustedes, a trabajar.  
—¡Sí! —dijeron ambas y se pusieron hacer lo suyo… no vaya a ser que las corran por andar conversando, aún no era fin de mes para eso.

Sasuke vio a su novia y a Ino también, por sus sonrisas y la forma de hablar bajo supo que la rubia le estaría diciendo algo sin fundamentos a Hinata, y es que Ino siempre hacía lo mismo, vaya a ver lo mal que pasaron los dos cuando esta quiso declararse a él. Fue un fraude total con las indicaciones de la otra, suerte que Sasuke ya estaba enamorado… porque si esa hubiera sido la primera vez, quien sabe que hubiese pasado.

Alguien hizo ruido y Sasuke giró inmediatamente, vio a Naruto tambalearse y agarrar de mejor manera los cubiertos y vasos que tenía que llevar, por suerte no se cayeron.

—Hazlo serio, esto es trabajo.  
—¡¿Y crees que no lo sé? —se quejó el rubio, acomodando todo —Cállate, necesito el dinero así que lo haré bien.  
—¿Dinero para el concierto? —dijo recordando el grupo que tanto le gustaba al rubio pronto estaría en la ciudad. Solo recibió una sonrisa afirmativa por parte del otro chico.

La tradicional campita sonó cuando alguien ingresa por la puerta, Hinata se sorprendió al ver entrar no solo a su primo, sino también al hermano mayor de Sasuke con dos personas más.

—Ino-san ese es el hermano de Sasuke-kun.  
—¿Eh? —dijo y viró el rostro, apreció a hombres elegantes vestidos con trajes y uno que sobresalía a sus ojos por su forma seria de estar entre los demás —¡Se parece mucho a Sasuke-kun! —Hinata solo afirmó lo dicho por su amiga. Ino se arregló el cabello, quito las arrugas que podrían tener su uniforme y se acercó rápidamente a pedir la orden, quería ver -y coquetear- a ese hombre más de cerca. —Sean todos bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su orden? —sonrió lo mejor que pudo, no fue difícil, ella ya era linda sin hacer gran esfuerzo.

Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron a la barra, dónde Hinata veía esperanzadas las sonrisas, coqueteos y buen habla de su amiga para con los clientes, la chica sentía que ese momento era muy importante.

—¿Te sucede algo malo Hinata? —preguntó Sasuke curioso al ver las reacciones de ella. Quizás se sentía incómoda con la presencia de su hermano, y Sasuke no desmentiría eso… su hermano no se llevaba muy bien con gente ajena a su entorno. Sasuke era de igual manera, pero él convivía diferente con sus allegados.

Ino regresó con el pedido y con el ceño mejor fruncido que cualquier otro.

—¿Es tonto o qué? No me hizo ninguna sola seña y eso que le mostré mi mejor forma de ser —dijo ella, molesta, a lo que los dos chicos no pudieron entender bien —Sasuke —Ino lo vio inmediatamente —tú hermano es gay.  
—¿Qué?  
—Es decir ¡quién sería capaz de ignorarme! —se vanaglorio solita, no por nada pasaba dos horas metido en un gimnasio diarios ¡diarios! No es que quisiera ser vanidosa, pero ella está como recomienda un buen doctor.  
—¿Qué estaban intentando de hacer? —preguntó Sasuke, frunciéndole especialmente el ceño a Ino.  
—Solo ayudarte —se excusó ella.  
—Es que… —Hinata habló tímida —pensamos que si Itachi-san tendría una relación con alguien él vería que lo nuestro no es tan malo como se lo imagina —dijo ahora creyendo que quizás sea una mala idea, después de todo las personas destinadas se conocen por culpa del destino mismo, no por una ayuda como esa. Sasuke entendió el punto, aunque le molestó un poco.  
—¿Y es gay? —Repitió Naruto la frase anterior —Por que si lo es yo podría…  
—Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió, vaya a saber que estaría pensando después.

Ino se apuró con el pedido, no vaya a ser que la retaran de nuevo.

* * *

Sasuke se cambió del uniforme del trabajo al del instituto; llegaría a su casa, se ducharía, comería y se pondría hacer la tarea. Suspiró y trató que todo el estrés que sentía se fuera en las bocanadas de aire que daba, haber visto a su hermano mayor en la tarde le había puesto nervioso pues, cuando este notó que Hinata se encontraba en el mismo sitio que él, les había mandado una mirada a ambos que harían temblar hasta al animal más salvaje que se pueda imaginar.

—Sasuke, dinero —habló Naruto mientras se revisaba ambos bolsillos de los pantalones, el otro viró los ojos molesto.  
—Idiota, vienes a trabajar sin tener dinero para regresar a casa.  
—Un momento yo si tenía dinero, solo que me lo gasté en el almuerzo —se defendió el otro, ni que fuera tan tonto eh. Sasuke suspiró y en otra ocasión se hubiera puesto a discutir con él como siempre lo hacía, pero todas las energías se le habían ido. Y Naruto captó eso —Que te pasa, ¿nos vas a insultarme?  
—¿Te gustan mis insultos?  
—Me gusta otra cosa —Naruto rió y se terminó de arreglar la camisa, agarró la billetera de su amigo sin que este se la diera —Bien suficiente para ir a casa y un ramen en el camino —si de tan mal humor se encontraba el otro ni lo regañaría por eso. Naruto ojeo un poco más, no siempre podía revisar las cosas de su amigo —Este es tu hermano, el de esta tarde —dijo sacando una foto, Sasuke asintió y le arrebató rápidamente sus pertenencias, frunciendo el ceño, quiso decirle que no vuelva hacer eso pero todas las ganas se iban como por arte de magia —¿Tan difícil es tu hermano?  
—Más o menos —se quejó guardando todo, la verdad es que Sasuke no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, quería estar con Hinata pero no podía llevarle la contraria al otro, sería demasiada desfachatez de su parte después de todo lo que ha hecho por él.  
—Wow y yo que creí que el único que te podía poner cara de idiota era Hinata —razonó y Sasuke lo vio mal queriendo que con su mirada se muriera. Ya no estaba de humor. Agarró sus pertenencias y salió del sitio, Hinata ya se había ido, a ella no la dejaban tanto tiempo andar afuera.

Naruto lo vio irse, sin si quiera el otro despedirse. Sasuke era su mejor amigo y verlo así no le hacía ninguna gracia, este podía ser bastardo y tratarse mal mutuamente, pero todo el mundo sabía que ambos se estimaban y cuando Naruto estimaba a alguien era suficiente que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarle. Mucho más si es Sasuke.

El otro guardó sus cosas y se dispuso ir a casa sonriendo para él mismo mientras caminaba. Tenía que planear algo, porque Uchiha Itachi sería alguien que no se le iba a escapar. Eso ya estaba decidido y Naruto nunca da un pie atrás. Nunca.

¡Ya quería divertirse!

**TBC**


End file.
